Temple of Time
This article is about the Temple of Time seen in Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and other games; for the Temple of Time from Skyward Sword, which was established by Hyrule Historia to be a separate temple, see Temple of Time (Skyward Sword). The Temple of Time, built on the ruins of the Sealed Temple, which was formerly known as the Temple to Hylia, was a sacred temple which survived through many eras in the land of Hyrule. The temple was known as the resting place of the Master Sword. Inside the temple was the Door of Time, which protected that sword. The temple takes its name from a much earlier temple of the same name, but is a separate temple. The location of this temple in many eras was within Faron Province, generally deep within the woods. However, in the Era of the Hero of Time, the temple was located within Hyrule Castle Town. It is unknown whether the temple itself moved, or whether the castle town was simply built around it. History Temple of Hylia During the Era of the Goddess Hylia, this was a temple to Hylia herself. However, when Hylia sent the Humans into the sky on the land that would become Skyloft, the temple was abandoned. The Statue of the Goddess, which was originally part of the temple complex, rose to the sky and became part of Skyloft. Demise was sealed at the bottom of the pit formed by the Statue's departure. Finally, Zelda came back in time through the Gate of Time and sealed herself inside the temple. Impa remained to guard the temple. ("The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword") Sealed Temple By the Era of the Sky, the temple had decayed significantly. An elder Impa still watched over the temple. The demon Demise was sealed there, and so the land that the temple was built on became known as the Sealed Grounds. Once Link discovered the Temple and met Impa, he followed Impa's instructions to protect the temple by defeating The Imprisoned multiple times and resealing him. Groose also took up residence within the temple, devoting himself to helping Impa. ("The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword") Temple of Time In time, though, the temple had completely decayed. The sage Rauru, however, built the Temple of Time upon its ruins. The Temple of Time would serve as the doorway between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. It was still the resting place of the Master Sword. ("Hyrule Historia") In the Era of the Hero of Time, Link visited the Temple and drew the Master Sword, which propelled him seven years into the future. Throughout his quest, Link used the temple to travel back and forth through time. ("The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") Child Timeline Twilight Era In the Child Timeline, by the Twilight Era, the temple had again decayed and crumbled, leaving only the Door of Time and the Master Sword's pedestal within the Faron Woods. However, the Door of Time could still be accessed, which became a portal to the past, when the temple was still intact. In that era, Link found the remains of the Temple and drew the Master Sword. He also discovered the massive dungeon within the temple and explored it. ("The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess") Link later revisited the temple, during his period of training with the Crossbow. ("Link's Crossbow Training") Hero is Defeated Timeline In the Hero is Defeated Timeline, much like in the Child Timeline, the temple eventually completely crumbled to the ground. By the Era of Light and Dark, all that was left was the pedestal of the Master Sword, which was now deep within the Lost Woods. ("The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past") Category:Buildings Category:Hyrule Locations